


Learning to Fly (Fanart)

by Descaladumidera



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancer!Tony, Fanart, M/M, Stephen helping Tony stretch, ballet!au, but the art isn't, doctor!Stephen, the fic is explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: Accompanying art piece toMeshkol'sIronStrange Big Bang ficLearning to Fly.





	Learning to Fly (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meshkol (ashernorton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583857) by [meshkol (ashernorton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/pseuds/meshkol). 

> I had the pleasure to draw the accompanying art piece to [Meshkol's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/profile) wonderful fic [Learning to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583857). Damn, I love ballet!AU’s so much and Mesh nailed it! It’s beautiful and so much … _yes_! Thank you for this opportunity, dear! ♥
> 
> And a big thank you to the mods of the IronStrange Haven Discord for organising this whole bang! You guys are amazing!


End file.
